


Salmon Rice Ball

by Anonymous_Buddha



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Partnership, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Buddha/pseuds/Anonymous_Buddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Train's reaction to a stolen rice ball leads to... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon Rice Ball

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Black Cat world, which is trademarked and owned by Kentaro Yabuki. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Black Cat, nor am I making any profit off this story. The story I tell is my own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of Kentaro Yabuki’s story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Kentaro Yabuki for his wonderful stories about Chronos and Apostles of the Stars, for without his books, my story would not exist._

“Train, I got groceries: milk for you, booze for me, food, and snacks. Oh, and I picked up some salmon rice balls while I was out. You want them now?” Sven dropped the bags on the counter, looking around for Train. He found him curled his side on the couch, with his arms crossed and knees tucked under his chin. Sven pushed a stray lock out of the boy’s face. His mouth was open, making a little ‘o’ shape. He snuffled a little at Sven’s touch, turning his face into it and arching his back in a stretch.

Sven loved watching Train sleep. He looked so innocent, so free from the past that dogged his every step. Sven sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning over Train to run a hand over his hair. “Train… Train, wake up… Come on sleepy.” But instead of waking, Train only unfurled enough to wrap Sven’s waist in a hug, rubbing his nose hard into Sven’s side.

Sven chuckled and leaned into the hold for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and comfort. He smiled softly, letting his mind roam. He’d learned long ago not to try to loudly pull away from moments like this. He’d made that mistake a few times, and it ended with him getting bit by the boy and spending the remainder of the day with Train grouching at him. So he just relaxed and kept running his hand over Train’s head.

When Train finally spoke, he’d managed to weasel his way into Sven’s lap with his face pressed into Sven’s belly. “I’m hungry Sven.” Train said, though it sounded more like “mm hunner ‘en”. Sven had to keep from dumping Train on the floor because the vibration on his stomach from Train’s words tickled.

“Well if you’d get your lazy butt up, you’d know there were salmon rice balls in the other room. Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll set out dinner? Best hurry though, or I might eat your half.” Train’s eyes, which had opened at the words ‘salmon rice balls’, widened at the threat. He unwrapped himself and stood, stretching toward the ceiling with a yawn.

Sven tried not to stare as Train moseyed to towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They had a very comfortable working relationship, and Sven wouldn’t ruin it by admitting he found Train attractive; to Train or himself for that matter. He did occasionally wonder if Train felt something for him, but he would always shake his head at that thought. Yes, he was one of the few people Train relaxed around, but that was a trust thing. Train was just a touchy-feely person at heart, but only showed it with those he trusted. That’s why he was always so clingy with Sven. Yes, that was it.

Sven shook his head (as predicted) at the old argument, sighing. He stood up and went back to the kitchen. When he’d finished putting away everything Train still hadn’t come out. He poured a glass of milk for Train and a drink for himself, setting out their meals. Still no Train. Sven eyeballed the salmon rice balls on Train’s plate. He _had_ threatened to eat Train’s half if the boy didn’t hurry. He snagged one from Train’s plate, planning to replace it with one from his own plate after teasing Train a little. He swallowed as Train sauntered through the door, eyes immediately focusing on the empty spot his plate.

“I warned you, slow poke. That’s what you get for taking so long.” Sven grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Train’s face was priceless: eyes wide, jaw dropped, and a miffed expression. Suddenly his demeanor changed, face turning serious with a glint in his eye. He looked at Sven, eyes focusing with frightening intensity on Sven’s mouth. Sven gulped a little. “Oh Train, relax, I’m only teasing. I split a package between us, so they’re all the same,” he said as he replaced the eaten salmon rice ball.

He relaxed when he looked back up. Train was smiling, hands crossed behind his back. The boy sashayed over to Sven, making his heart pick up. “But Sven, that was my salmon rice ball. I’d like that one back please.” His expression looked just like a cat’s who’d cornered a mouse. Sven just gulped.

“I can’t Train, I ate it. They’re all the same, don’t worry about it.”

Train leaned in, forcing him to lean back lest their faces collide. “But I want that one Sven.” Train sighed heavily, pouting a little. Sven put his hand up in apology. Suddenly Train cocked his head to the side, focusing on Sven’s mouth again. “Well, guess if I can’t though, I can at least get a taste of it.” Train grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him into a kiss.

Sven froze. _‘Oh god, is he really… Does he know about… what do I do?!’_ Sven hands seemed to grab Train’s shoulders on their own, traitors. He had to push Train away! The boy didn’t know what he was doing! But just as Sven gathered the nerve, Train ran a tongue over his lips as if asking for entrance. Sven forgot why he was resisting. He parted his lips, one arm circling Train’s waist, the other up to his hair, pulling the boy closer. As he was sitting on a bar stool, this pulled Train to rest between his knees, neck tilted back to meet Sven’s lips. He heard Train chuckle when he yanked the boy closer. Train’s tongue roamed in his mouth, pushing his teeth, his tongue, the roof of his mouth. It was delicious, everything he’d dreamed of.

They pulled apart with a gasp, both breathing heavily. Train looked a bit surprised. Sven finally realized what he’d done and look horrified. “Train! I, I, I didn’t, I mean, I’m so sorry! Oh god!” he spluttered, feeling his face light up the same color as the salmon. He watched Train’s face go through a series of expressions: shocked at his outburst, pleased for something, something that couldn’t possibly lust, then split with a grin. Train dipped his head in laughter. Sven didn’t know whether to be relieved or to throw up from anxiety.

“Oh Sven, you blockhead,” Train laughed, face bowed, eyes closed, shoulders bobbing with laughter. “If I’d known I’d have done that much sooner.”

It took a few seconds to process what Train just said. _‘Sooner? What… wait. Does that mean what I think it means?’_ He gasped when Train wrapped his arms around his lower waist. When the boy yanked him forward off the chair he instinctively threw his arms over Train’s shoulders. “Wha… What are you doing?” He leaned back to look in Train’s eyes.

“What does it look like? I’m doing what we’ve both wanted to do for so long but have been too dumb to realize.” Sven looked at Train with suspicion as they headed towards the bedroom. ‘Surely he doesn’t mean what I think…?’ “Sven Vollified, you are an extremely attractive man and I am going to have my way with you. If you’ll allow, that is?” Train’s feet stuttered to a stop as he looked at Sven with insecurity.

“I…I…” Sven stuttered. He closed his eyes a moment. Then, taking a deep breathe said, “It’s about time Heartnet.” He opened his eyes and leaned in to gently kiss Train on the lips, as much to give himself courage as Train. He felt Train start walking again, opening the bedroom door. A few seconds later he was being laid on the bed, Train over him.

“You taste amazing Sven,” Train said, holding himself up with an arm on either side of his head and a knee next to each hip to look at him. The boy looked into eyes. Apparently seeing something there, the boy leaned back, settling on top of his hips so Train could lower his hands to untie Sven’s tie. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?” He moved lower to unbutton the jacket. “I’ve fantasized about this so many times and I could have been _acting_ on it so many times.” Train shook his head, snorting a little with annoyance. The boy shook off his own jacket and removed Sven’s hat.

Sven laid there under Train’s ministrations, still a little shocked. “You’ve liked me this whole time?” Train nodded. “I don’t understand. You always just treated me like a good friend.”

Train just shook his head. “I didn’t realize. After the first time I woke wrapped around you on the couch with you yelling at me to get off you, I thought you didn’t swing that way. So I never pressed.” Train had managed to unbutton his shirt as they spoke, revealing Sven’s chest which was heaving up and down for air.

“You surprised me. And I tried to apologize, but then you bit me and spent the whole day with this menacing cloud over you.” Sven chuckled at the memories, pointing where he had two puncture scars on his side from that bite. “I thought you bit me because you were so shocked at the contact and wanted me away…”

“We are both ridiculous,” sighed Train, running a finger lightly over the puncture scars. Sven’s breathe caught, eyes closing to enjoy the touch. He wrapped his own fingers around the sides of Train’s thighs and kicked his shoes off to the floor. He unclipped the buckles on Train’s thigh with one hand, feeling a shiver run over the boy’s body. Train pulled his tunic over his head, and then leaned over to pull Sven’s sleeves off. He leaned back down to capture Sven’s lips

Sven ran his hands up Train’s thighs to his sides, loving the feel of the taut muscles that moved there. In a spur of the moment move he pushed Train over so that their positions were reversed with the exception that he was between Train’s legs instead of outside. He ground his hips into Train, causing the boy to jerk his head up with a gasp. Sven ran his hands down to Train’s waist line, running a finger lightly just about the pants.

“Do it!” Train gasped, pressing his hips into Sven’s touch. Sven unbuttoned the pants pushing them down by hooking his thumbs into the sides, taking Train’s boxers with them. He’d seen Train’s upper body before, but his lower body? Oh, it sent all the blood rushing to his groin. It wasn’t too big or too small, just lithe like the rest of his body. And it was straining just for him. Him! He tugged the pants off with the shoes as well and tossed them on the floor, turning back to see Train trying to undo his belt. He stood up and quickly slipped out of his slacks and boxers. Train had propped up on his elbows, leaving his legs spread apart. Sven took a moment to enjoy the view.

He reached forward and raised Train’s ankle to his mouth. Slowly he trailed kisses and tongue up, ankle to calf, calf to knee, knee to thigh, thigh to hip, hip to chest, and finally to Train’s pectorals. He paused, looking up at Train. “Have you ever done this Train? I need to know so I don’t hurt you.”

Train just smiled breathlessly. “Yes, I know the drill,” he panted. Sven grinned and reached to the bedside table, grabbing some lube out of the drawer. He leaned his mouth back to Train’s chest, sucking and licking there as Train writhed. He moved to the other side to do the same as he put some lube on his fingers. He arched Train’s leg a little more so he’d have better access. Then, biting down on Train’s chest at the same moment, he inserted a finger. Train gasped, arching up into Sven’s chest. “SVEN!” He began to move his finger in and out as he trailed kisses down Train’s chest. When he felt the muscles relax he added another finger, earning more panting from Train. He captured Train’s mouth with his own before inserting a third fingers. Train moaned loudly into his mouth.

“Sven, please! Now! I need… *gasp* Need you now!” Sven removed his fingers to rub himself with lube. Train moaned at the emptiness, clutching at his shoulders. He placed himself at the entrance, catching Train’s eyes before pushing in. It was wonderful, everything he’d imagined. The warm tightness surrounding him, the look on Train’s face as his eyes rolled back. He didn’t want this moment to ever end. But when Train relaxed, Sven started to move in and out, the pace speeding up quickly as he lost control. It didn’t take long for them both to climax. With a grunt he pushed in as far as he could, feeling Train’s own release on his chest.

He managed to fall to the side when he collapsed, not that he would have hurt Train if he hadn’t. He heard Train chuckle. “Guess I should have said ‘Sven Vollified, you are an extremely attractive man and I am going to let _you_ have _your_ way with _me_.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!


End file.
